A Merry Christmas and Happy New Year
by Sara Jessica Grissom
Summary: Chapter 5 up.The team finds something out, but all are happy about it and Holiday's are joyful. Yeah, fluff I like happy stories. And I of course never ever own CSI or its characters. Please R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **As always I of course do not own CSI or any of its characters

This is all I have right now, I am still working on chapter 1 but when I am done with it I will post it. I hope you all enjoy the prologue.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue **

_I wonder what will they say? I guess it doesn't matter much at the moment. It will be dealt with when the time comes. He figured he should stop thinking about it. So he rolled onto his side and propped his head up with his hand. He smiled just watching her sleep filled him with a calmness and happiness that he hadn't felt before her. He thought this year's Christmas party with his co-workers was going to be fun and happy, hopefully. At that he lay down, wrapped his arms around her carefully so as to not wake her, and fell back asleep._

_She woke to find him still asleep and unable to get up because he had his arms wrapped around her. She just smiled. She couldn't believe how happy she was. I guess I will just wait until he wakes up before I move, besides it feels so good to be in his arms. She carefully moved within his arms so as to not wake him and got comfortable. As she laid waiting for him to wake up she thought of the up coming Christmas party for work. Just wait until they find out their reactions will be priceless. Then her thoughts drifted off to something else._


	2. The Arrival of the Team

**Chapter 1**

"Ooo…such a nice house."

"Yeah, I agree Cath," Warrick said.

"I wonder when he sold his townhouse," Nick thoughtfully commented.

"No idea," came Catherine's reply.

"Well, come on let's go ring the bell," Greg put in

All four of them walked up the stairs of a house that apparently belongs to Gil Grissom or at least that's what it had said on the flyer for the Christmas party. The group had decided it was Grissom's turn to host the Christmas party, so he had printed up a flyer for his team that had the address, directions, and brief details of the party. Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Greg reached the door and Greg rang the bell. The door opened and it was confirmed that house is indeed Grissom's. But at this moment something had occurred to Greg, "Hey, where's Sara?"

Gil smiled, "Already inside."

"Oh, yeah her car's in the driveway must have gotten here before us."

Instead of confirming Gil responded with, " Come in guys. That is why you are here after all."

As they entered, they all noticed how decorated the inside of the house is. There is even a Christmas tree and presents under it Catherine noted being the good observer that she was. While the four continued to look around they were told to put their coats in the closet and to make themselves comfortable in the living room. Grissom headed off to the kitchen to finish off the food and beverage preparations.

Meanwhile, the team was about to enter the living room when they saw a figure at the top of Grissom's stairs, they turned and watched as she descended.


	3. A Tour and Questions Unanswered

**Disclaimer:** As always I don' t not own CSI unfortunately.

**Note: **Hopefully I will have the Christmas part of this story done by Christmas if not I am sorry. Please R&R it is greatly appreciated. Oh and I am sorry if the story sucks but I am not great at this but I have fun writing the stories. Hopefully enjoy. Merry Christmas

Chapter 2

As she stepped off the stairs Greg started with, "Hey, Sara what were you…" But before he could finish his sentence Sara stopped him and said, "Nice to see you all, I thought we were meeting in the living room."

"Yeah, we are" came Catherine's reply

So the five moved on into the living room just as Gil entered with food and drinks for the party. He made the comment that there is more in the kitchen if they liked. After that all were silent. Greg, Catherine, Nick and Warrick were not really sure what to say. Sara and Gil on the other hand were just waiting for someone to start conversation. Finally, after about five minutes Nick asked, "So, Sara what's Grissom's upstairs like?"

"It's nice, or at least I think so anyway."

Grissom spoke up, "Would you all like a tour of the new home?"

In unison the four replied with, "Yes, please"

The tour began. Gil started the tour downstairs as he showed each room to them they were quiet but only because they were observing everything as closely as possible. But it wasn't until they started the upstairs part of the tour that anyone asked any questions. Surprisingly, Warrick was the one to ask the first question, "Hey Gil, why is there women's stuff in your master bathroom?"

Unfortunately for the time being the question went unanswered by their host. The next question came when all had turned around to look at Grissom's bedroom for it all so showed signs of a woman living there as well. This time it came from Nick, "Really man, what's with all the woman items?" But once again the questioned went unanswered. And the tour continued on.

The next thing Gil showed them was his office upstairs but no questions here. But there was with the next room for it was another office but it was clearly a woman's. Catherine as well as the others strongly suspected that something was going on and all had the feeling that it was probably with Sara why else would she coming from upstairs after all. No one asked questions this time though because they figured it wouldn't get answered. Of course they were right.

The tour finally ended and they all headed back downstairs to the living room. The silence carried on once they sat down. No one was really sure what to say. After about ten minutes Greg got up and walked to look at the Christmas tree as well as the presents underneath it. As Greg looked at the presents he noticed that all of them had Gil and Sara's name on them and the person the present was from it said love instead. This was Greg's breaking point he couldn't take it anymore.

"All right you two spill it, clearly you are living together so…"

Sara smiled, "Who said we are living together?"

"No one but it is so obvious."

Catherine goes, "Yeah, now out with it."

Grissom looked at Sara, and then back at the others, "Okay, so we are living together."

Catherine bewildered, "Wait, that's it, that's all you have to say, you aren't going to tell us how long this has been going on or anything?"

Sara and Grissom just smiled. They weren't ready to give it all up just yet. All in good time.


	4. Questions Answered and Future Plans Made

**Disclaimer:** As Always, I do not Own CSI or any of the characters.

**Note: **Sorry, this is late but I been doing other stuff. I hope you all like it. I have more the dinner celebration and stuff

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Throughout the evening there were moments of silence when no one knew what to say. Nick, Greg, Catherine and Warrick knowing better than to ask stuff about Grissom and Sara. So they kept the conversations of work and what was going on in their lives. Just as the four decided to get up and leave that Grissom called to them, "Wait, the party isn't over yet and there is things yet to be said." So, they sat back down.

For about five minutes there was silence then Catherine spoke up, "Why isn't the party over and what's left to say? Sara and you won't even answer our questions."

Sara answered, "Yes, but it wasn't the time for your questions to be answered, we wanted to do it in our own time tonight."

"Oh"

"Like you already mentioned earlier Sara and I are indeed living together but there's more…"

Sara picked up, "…we have been living together for about five months and …"

Grissom finished off, "…married for two months."

The others just stood there staring mouths open for a few minutes. Warrick coming out of his shock, "Why didn't you tell us or invite us to the wedding? And congratulations you two finally!" As the others came out of shock they congratulated the couple as well but all wanted to know the answer to Warrick's questions.

Sara took the question, "Well, we hesitant about telling you guys we weren't sure how you would receive the information and if we had known the reaction we would get we would have told you earlier and invited you to the wedding we are sorry."

Grissom nodded in agreement with Sara.

Nick, Warrick, Catherine, and Greg replied with an, "Oh." Once again they were silent for a bit. Nick broke it, "I think we should all celebrate" Catherine, Greg and Warrick agreed. Greg added, "Though obviously not tonight, like before the New Year's Eve party or something." Gil responded, "That's a good idea, but let's celebrate somewhere other than here." They all agreed it would be better to have the celebration elsewhere. All six started talking about where a good place to go would be for the celebration of Grissom and Sara's marriage. Finally, they decided on a nice restaurant and Catherine had been appointed to make reservations for Thursday the 28th for dinner.

Once everything was figured out the team separated ways and looking forward to the following Thursday.

_That went well. Too bad we hadn't told them before we got married. I could have had groomsmen and Sara could have had a bridesmaid at least. Oh well, we can tell Nick, Greg, Warrick, and Catherine all about it next Thursday. Uh oh I forgot the New Year's Eve party isn't just the team it is day shift and swing and like the whole CSI lab crap. Everyone else isn't supposed to know anything. I guess I will just have to ask those four to keep it under wraps until Sara and I are ready to tell everyone else. Christmas is going to be great this year._

_I wonder what Gil is thinking. He looks like he is so deep in thought. Maybe I should go change into something more comfortable and come back out and see if I can distract him. Yes, very good idea. _

As Sara turned and bounded off to her and Gil's bedroom he sat down only half aware that she was leaving the room. When she came back though Sara had Gil's full-undivided attention. Before you know it they were kissing and then…well let's just say they had a very wonderful night.

Christmas Day

Sara and Gil woke up went downstairs opened presents and had a wonderful day as did the rest of the team.

* * *

This is all you get for their Christmas sorry, I really wasn't in the mood to spend time going through their day. 


	5. Celebration Dinner

I know this is a really short chapter but I had a difficult time even starting it. And NO I will not be writing the February wedding. You just get to hear about it sorry. Sorry if this Chapter sucks. My New Year's Eve/New Year chapter will be my last for this story.

**Disclaimer:** I, of course, Do not nor ever will own CSI or the characters.

**Note:** Please R&R I want to know if it sucks or not and please be honest. Thanks

* * *

**Chapter 4**_Thursday December 28, 2006 6:00pm Celebration Dinner_

The four took their seats at the restaurant table waiting for Grissom and Sara to arrive. Greg, Nick, Catherine, and Warrick had been looking forward to this evening for over a week and it just figured that Griss and Sara were late. In fact, they didn't show up until 6:30pm. As the married couple took their seats Cath interjected, "What took you two so long? We were starting to think you guys were not going to come." Sara answered with a smile, "Well, we had a fight and then ummm…let's just say we made up." Warrick spoke up, "That was more than I wanted to know, please just lie to us next time." The others just laughed. As the laughter died down they all took a look at their menus and decided on what they would have for dinner. Five minutes later the six had ordered and were waiting patiently for their beverages to be brought out.

Nick started up the conversation again, "Man, I am still getting over the fact that you two went off and got married without telling us."

"Yeah, you should at least have another small wedding and invite us so we can see."

"Hey good idea Cath"

"Thanks Greg"

Grissom responded, "Hmm…I don't know, I suppose it's really up to Sara. I wouldn't mind it." He looked at Sara, "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt, and would actually would probably be neat to have our friends there."

So it was decided that Grissom and Sara would have another little wedding for their four friends but before they could decide on a date and time their dinner arrived. After they finished dinner they all ordered dessert and toasted the married couple. Once the dessert was gone Nick, Catherine, Warrick, and Greg brought out their presents from under their seats. Sara and Grissom opened the presents and thanked the four for the wedding presents. As they got ready to pay the check and depart they decided on a February date with a time in the afternoon for the small wedding. Also, the other four picked up Grissom and Sara's dinner bill since it was after all in the celebration of their marriage. With 'goodnights' and 'see you laters' they departed. All were looking forward to the New Years Eve party coming up on Sunday night.


	6. New Year's Eve Party

**Disclaimer: Same as usual.**

**Note: Well this is the end guys hope you like it. **

* * *

Chapter 5

_New Year's Eve Party-Tangiers 7:30pm_

Grissom and Sara were the last of the graveyard shift to arrive at the party. The team of course was not surprised. When they approached Warrick questioned, "What you two have another fight and then make up?" it quickly dawned on Warrick what he just said and added, "never mind I don't want to know."

Sara goes, "Thought so, and try not to be loud you do realize there are other people at this party?"

"Oops! Sorry guys."

From there they moved on to other less dangerous topics to talk about around fellow co-workers. Of course, the six did their best to avoid having to mingle with Ecklie. All the while Grissom was trying to avoid Hodges as well but it was hard because the guy kept on tracking him down and every time Grissom had found a quick excuse to get out of it. It wasn't that Grissom had a major problem with Hodges it was just that well, he could be annoying, and tonight he really wasn't interested in entertaining the guy.

_9:30pm_

Ecklie for some reason was now headed towards Grissom, Sara, Catherine, Nick, Warrick, and Greg. They all started shifting uncomfortably afraid that the only reason Ecklie was coming over was because he had heard about Warrick's comment about Sara and Gil earlier. As it turned out that was not the case. As Ecklie closed in and came with in hearing and speaking distance he asked, "So, how are you all enjoying the party?"

Nick responded with, "I am enjoying myself," and the rest of the team agreed vocally and nodded their heads. "Good, glad hear it, well, I got to go talk to the Sheriff." Thankfully, with that he turned and left the team hoping he didn't come back for more of a conversation.

It turned out they didn't have to worry about it because Ecklie ended up doing other things and had only come over to be polite and social. Grissom also got fortunate with his ordeal with Hodges because Hodges had decided to go talk to one of the female lab techs from days. His ultimate goal was probably to be able to kiss her at midnight. Catherine in fact decided to state this and the whole team laughed. As it neared midnight the team decided to wander to an area where they would not be seen very well by the others after all Sara and Grissom did want to kiss each other as did Catherine and Warrick.

_12:00am January 1, 2007_

As everyone else from the lab blew noisemakers and such, Grissom and Sara shared a kiss, as did Catherine and Warrick. Grissom, Sara, Greg, and Nick were all glad the two were finally able to share a kiss and all were happy that Warrick had finally divorced Tina. That is not to say that they didn't like her, it was just they thought that Warrick and Catherine were better together. At that the party winded down and people started leaving. In fact, Grissom and Sara turned out to be probably the first ones to leave. Nick, Warrick, Greg, and Catherine figured that those two weren't done celebrating the New Year as they got in their cars and left.

* * *

**Note:** Yes, Grissom and Sara went home to Celebrate some more but I shall leave it to your imaginations as to what they did but they did indeed have a Happy New Year a very very very Happy New Year in fact actually probably one of the best. 


End file.
